


The Daily kind of Romance.

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: BBrae Week 2016, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: What is a morning like for our favorite couple.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Daily kind of Romance.

She stirred against me. It was way too early, but I always thought any time before noon was way too early. Raven was going to leave me to meditate on the roof like every morning. I reluctantly let her slip from my arms. Leaving me to crawl onto her side of the bed to enjoy her leftover warmth. I lay there and enjoy her scent for a while.

Yet it’s not enough, so my body slowly pulls me out of bed to go looking for her, On the way I fill the kettle and put it on the stove. I am getting better, remembering to turn the burner on most of the time. 

Two cups, two bags of tea. How many of these did we try before we found a few we both liked? It’s too early to remember. 

She finds me standing with the fridge door open coming up from behind slipping her arms under mine. She presses herself against me, she kisses the back of my neck.

“Good Morning and No” Raven said into my back.

“What?”

“You are not 15 anymore cold pizza is not breakfast”

“I am glad I am not 15, back then you hated me”

“I never hated you Gar, I just thought you were childish and annoying” She said hugging me a little tighter.

“and now?”

“You have improved slightly”

“I love you too”

Just a typical morning minus alarms and explosions. I like typical mornings.

* * *

When people think of romance there is the idea of these great gestures. Candles, nice dinners. There is another kind, the kind where your that comfortable with the person you love. It’s not about the grand gestures, it about making sure that there happy, and loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/145783760499/the-daily-kind-of-romance Jun 11th, 2016  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
